The present invention refers to a method for economically producing hollow articles, in particular beverage bottles of high strength, wherein parisons are heated to blow temperature and then blown to finished articles. The hourly output rate of the apparatus is in the order of up to 500 bottles. The invention refers therefore to the method associated with a medium sized machine and the manufacturing costs are kept low.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a less complex arrangement, in particular with respect to the transport means to convey the parisons between the input and the bottle output. A further object is to provide for simple drive means to provide for the various motions of the parisons. A still further object is an easy control of the machine.
Another object is to enable the user to install the machine in a short period of time and a simple and reliable operation.
Further, it should be easily possible to replace certain components of the machine if it is desired to blow different bottle shapes without the need of shutting down the complete machine.